


Procrastinating

by SentientMango



Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Coffee Shops, Cutesy, Fluff, Nonbinary Character, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 03:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20632328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SentientMango/pseuds/SentientMango
Summary: Emile has an essay due on Monday, unfortunately, the cute barista is distracting him...





	Procrastinating

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: I was wondering if you are accepting prompts? If so could you write something along the lines of studying at a coffee shop that you know the distractingly cute barista works at even though you really need to get your assignment completed with remile or logince??? Thank you! I love your writing!!!

"Alright class and don't forget your essay is due on Monday, have a great weekend!"

Emile slipped through the bustling bodies as the class filed out of the lecture hall. His essay was right on track to being finished, all he had to do was stay focused!

As Emile skipped past a particular coffee shop on Main Street, he paused. It was their shift today. Emile blushed, 'oh golly gosh darn it!' He thought as he entered the coffee shop. 

Emile took his normal seat next to the window as he pulled out his laptop. Sure he wasn't here to write his essay, and sure there was no way he'd be able to write it with... he was just too distracted! He needed some coffee.

Emile hopped over to the counter, "Hello! Do you how do?"

The barista, Remy glanced up. "Oh sup babes! Nice to see you around! What brings you here?"

"Well coffee shops are good study places! And the coffee's nice!"

Remy winked, "Glad you think so hun. So what'll it be? The same as usual or do you want to mix it up a bit?"

Emile blushed, "Why don't you suprise me! Please caffeinate it though!"

Remy smirked, "Oh babes caffeine?" A dangerous sparkle glinted from underneath their sunglasses, "Oh babe I've got you covered. Have a seat I'll bring it over."

Emile chuckled as he walked back to his seat. His essay was open on his laptop, but Emile couldn't tear his eyes from Remy. They were so focused, each move made with expert precision, and Emile smiled when he saw their tongue creeping out from the corner of their mouth. 

Emile knew his train if thought had been lost, long ago. Consumed by daydreams of holding Remy's hand, cuddling with them on a stormy day, and watching cartoons huddled under a blanket together. Emile didn't notice when Remy approached the table with his drink.

"You're even spaceir than usual!" Remy chuckled setting down the drink. "What's on your mind hun?"

"Do you want to go out with me sometime?" Emile blurted, slapping a hand over his mouth as he turned bright red.

"I... Are you serious?"

Emile nodded sincerely, and Remy blushed, "Yeah, I'd like that babe. I'd like that a lot."

Emile grinned, "Great! When do you get off work?"

"Five, do you think you can work on your essay for that long babes?" Remy winked.

Emile smiled, "Of course! It's only two hours!"

Emile didn't work on his essay at all. As customers came and went he just found himself staring at Remy. They were so beautiful, Emile could barely take his eyes off them.

For the first time in a long time Emile became a procrastinator. He completed his essay the night before it was due, behind schedule. He didn't regret a thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it! (Two fics in one day? I must be productive or something!)
> 
> Tumblr- @thesentientmango


End file.
